1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of laser sources for fiber coupling and more particularly to embodiments for spherical mounting of an array of laser sources for coupling to single mode fiber with mode matching.
2. Background
Arrays of semiconductor laser sources are difficult to couple into single mode waveguides efficiently therefore affecting the efficiency of laser sources and optical amplifiers. Typical approaches to provide coupling employ planar arrays of emitters, and combine the output of the array by various methods that include splicing of single mode fibers from individual emitters, complex optical assemblies to focus planar array output onto the sides of fiber, optical arrangements coupling light into the ends of fibers. These approaches typically result in lossy coupling of light into fibers, reducing the efficiency of the fiber coupled source.
It is therefore desirable to provide a source array structure which provides improved coupling into a fiber or waveguide. It is also desirable to provide coherent combination of large numbers of emitters to achieve high optical output power in a compact form factor.